


【暴卡】亚伯拉罕的燔祭

by Rumless



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: ABO设定，暴乱×Omega卡尔顿前情提要：卡尔顿与第一个实验者艾萨克提及“以撒英雄论”，暴乱与卡尔顿初见，问卡尔顿是否想过上帝如果让亚伯拉罕燔祭自己，他又是否愿意？





	【暴卡】亚伯拉罕的燔祭

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：NC-17，微宗教色彩，单suits MAP，一次发充满仪式感的车

**序言**

神要试验亚伯拉罕，就呼叫他说：“亚伯拉罕！”他说：“我在这里。”

神说：“你带着你的儿子，就是你独生的儿子——你所爱的以撒，往摩利亚地去，在我所要指示你的山上，把他献为燔祭。”

艾萨克，不需要担心。

这是一个出自圣经的名字，对吧，艾萨克？

上帝对亚伯拉罕说：献祭你的儿子，让我看看你能为了信仰牺牲多少。你和亚伯拉罕最为珍视的东西近在眼前，但你知道这个故事让我印象最深刻的是什么吗？

不是亚伯拉罕的牺牲，是以撒。

我从来不知道上帝有什么旨意，但对于我来说唯一从未改变的是，以撒是这个故事里的英雄。你即是以撒，艾萨克。看看你的四周，看看这个世界。告诉我，你看到了什么？战争，饥饿，这个世界支离破碎，分崩离析……

要我说，上帝已经抛弃我们了。祂没有信守承诺，但现在……你和我将要修正这个错误。艾萨克，你要相信这一次我们可以！

这一次，我不会抛弃我们！

看着幸运到有幸让共生体第一个进入，却不幸到最终“进化”失败的男人，卡尔顿直勾勾盯着那具尸体，直到共生体平安无事地脱离出来，黑发科学家松了口气，面无表情地来了句，“下一个。”*

“你怎么在这儿，甜心？是不是迷路了？”卡尔顿蹲下身，勾起的嘴角带着最为迷人的微笑，他习惯于用最温顺的笑容隐藏自己，即使震惊于女孩深夜出现在她不该出现的地方，卡尔顿还是温柔体贴地摸了摸女孩那卷曲柔软的金发，“我送你出去吧！”

**迷路的是你，人类。**

本不属于女孩的嗓音贸然出现，蛰伏于女孩体内的共生体舒展流质触手，独裁者骄傲的在半空中现了行，大张着獠牙，吐着长舌，宛如救世主般带着企图统治整个房间的傲慢。

年轻的黑发青年微微一愣，随即绽放笑颜，那双深棕色的眸子就此神采飞扬，“哦！我的共生体！难以置信，你居然能重新回到我身边！”卡尔顿的声音因为极度兴奋而颤抖，他甚至迫不及待地想用仪器扫描眼前这个金发女孩的生命体征——这是卡尔顿迄今为止见到的最为完美的样品。短短几秒中内，卡尔顿几乎在脑中制订了一整套实验计划，以便得知配型的条件。当然，第一步就是将女孩骗进封闭观察室，“欢迎来到生命基金会，我是卡尔顿·德雷克。”

**暴乱。共生体的统治者。**

“统治者？”卡尔顿扬了一下眉，表达了就对这个说法极大的兴趣，年轻的科学家一时间难以处理如此之大的信息量，连带语调都是上扬的，“我确实没设想过共生体有明确的阶级区分这种可能性。”

**迷途的羔羊。**

银灰色的独裁者发出了一声轻笑，近乎放松地伸展开来，它甚至伸出了触手，近乎怜悯地抚摸着黑发科学家的脸庞。暴乱不太理解地球，但经历了这六个月来地辗转颠簸，按照地球人的思维逻辑，眼前这个男性欧米伽大概可以算是漂亮的类型。看着欧米伽被高领打底衫紧紧包裹住的领口，暴乱微微眯了眯眼。

**你要知道，不是你找到了我们，而是我们找到了你。**

“当然，对此我非常荣幸。”卡尔顿有几分疑惑，却还是保持着温润如玉的笑颜。人体实验还没进行到百分百适配这一步，卡尔顿也不太明白此刻暴乱为什么并没有选择进入他体内，进行融合？吞噬？不！卡尔顿更愿意用“进化”，他相信共生体将是人类进化的下一个阶段，眼前这个女孩就是人类和共生体共同未来的第一步，而其中的关键就是自称是共生体统治者的暴乱。黑发科学家直勾勾地盯着暴乱那银灰色的流质躯体，该死！难以置信地令人着迷！

“我该怎么做？不！我该怎么帮……”

**你帮助我？不，不！是我帮助你完成……进化。我喜欢你的这个用词，写日记是个好习惯。**

“谢谢。”卡尔顿几乎是被暴乱逗乐了，那双漂亮的深棕色眸子里笑意流淌着，几乎要就此溢出，“难以置信，这些……”

**我什么都知道。**

暴乱抛弃了旧宿主的躯体，当然，在榨干她为数多的生命力之后，暴乱径直进入卡尔顿的体内，这简直是暴乱这六个月来所找到的最完美的宿主。欧米伽的身子是柔弱了些，但对于共生体来说所有的人类都太过于脆弱，经过强化后并没有太大的差别。相比之下，找个相对强壮的身体，远不如选择一副适配程度更高，且配合度高的躯壳，最重要的还是卡尔顿的身子确实能让暴乱更舒适些，他的信息素更是令暴乱一时沉迷，闻起来甜甜的，像前宿主口袋里的那块巧克力，可口诱人。更何况要完成百分之百的结合还需要点别的。暴乱不容置疑地抚过黑发欧米伽的每一寸肌肤，独裁者满意于新宿主肌肤的触感，不像之前那个小女孩一样纤细，不像老妇人般干瘪。卡尔顿是个欧米伽，姿容姣好的欧米伽，身体修长，腰肢柔软，却难得还算肌肉结实，难掩长年严于律己的痕迹。

**你需要我的帮助，我能帮助你率先完成进化，这是你值得独享的禁果。**

“我感觉到无穷的力量，但……这不算进化完成吗？”

**不！远远不及完成！**

“那……我该怎么配合您？”

暴乱并没有解答卡尔顿的问题，反倒是直视着欧米伽那双漂亮的大眼睛。因为适配度较高，完成初步结合的卡尔顿已经与暴乱拥有了心灵感应。暴乱感觉得到，眼前的黑发欧米伽，眼底的崇拜、敬仰愈发鲜明。

**您？我喜欢这个称谓。** **你读过圣经对吧！以撒英雄论，很好的想法，口才也不错，也难怪你会成为领导者。**

“谢谢。如果您喜欢，以后我就这么称呼您。但您还没告诉我……”卡尔顿那双大眼睛里闪烁着疑惑，暴乱的一缕触手探出轻触了一下欧米伽的薄唇，制止他继续说下去。卡尔顿点了点头，顺从地安静下来，暴乱对此特别满意，它甚至分出一缕触手抚过欧米伽敏感的颈部以示奖励。

**燔祭以撒。故事很好，我很喜欢。你认为自己是亚伯拉罕对吧？但你有没有想过，如果上帝要求亚伯拉罕用自己献祭呢？**

“不，我不认为自己是亚伯拉罕。而且我们都知道献祭自己的不是亚伯拉罕对吧！*”

**你会成为救世主的。**

“不，我们。”

暴乱几乎愣住了，黑发欧米伽看似孱弱的外表之下，那颗勃勃雄心令人着迷，哦！拥有无上权力，妄图只手遮天的欧米伽，听着就让人胃口大增。暴乱很想尝一尝他的新宿主的味道如何，但这么适配的身躯实在难得，更何况暴乱一时间也说不出为何自己特别喜欢卡尔顿身上那泛着一丝丝苦涩的甜味，它盯着卡尔顿半晌，这才回应了那句话。

**对，我们。我们会成为救世主的。**

暴乱对自己所选定的宿主非常满意，它伸出那灵活的长舌舔舐过卡尔顿敏感的侧颈腺体，惹得黑发欧米伽轻微的颤栗。卡尔顿没有反抗，借由心灵感应他已经得知了暴乱的意图。没什么可逃避的，这本来就是卡尔顿心甘情愿，即使暴乱不说他也愿意就此献祭自己……

不！应该说是燔祭！最高级别，完完全全把自己献给眼前的独裁者。

毫无保留，带着最虔诚的敬仰，似乎只有这样才配得上对暴乱的敬意。

**我开始喜欢你了。**

“谢谢您的认可。”

不得不说，结合的越是深入，暴乱越能感觉得到，眼前的欧米伽看似顺从乖巧，实则只是小心翼翼地掩饰着自己统治世界的野心，他天生是只狮子，却把自己装成只人畜无害的小鹿，眨巴着大眼睛，让人放下警惕之后，给予致命一击。

空无一人的实验室，根本不会有人打搅——这里本就是属于卡尔顿的办公室，根本不会有哪个科研人员真的爱科学爱到凌晨三点还在通宵达旦做实验。卡尔顿感觉得到暴乱很满意这样的环境，就满意于这里的拥有者，为此卡尔顿甚至有一点小小的自豪。暴乱也一样，享受着心灵感应带来的便利，它根本不需要开口，就可以指使卡尔顿自己解开皮带，纽扣，最后是西裤拉链。由于暴乱的坚持，黑发欧米伽留下了内裤和鞋袜，略显艰难地褪下了西裤。紧接着暴乱又制止了卡尔顿继续脱掉西装外套，只是伸出触手隔着丝质长袜抚上卡尔顿那没有一丝赘肉的小腿肚，缠上那纤细的脚踝。

那复古的束袜带避免了袜子下滑的尴尬，却也让黑发总裁先生徒增了几分禁欲气息，再配上那手工定制的牛津鞋，暴乱不得不承认，这样的卡尔顿实在太过于诱人了。年纪轻轻就身处高位，直接导致了这个高智商知识分子只顾着紧握权力、垄断科技，还没来得及纵情声色就落暴乱手里了。暴乱对此特别满意，即将占有卡尔顿的喜悦与卡尔顿认识到自己即将被占有的兴奋交织，暴乱一时间也分不清到底是因为能找到适配度如此之高的人类躯体而欣喜若狂，还是单单只是因为有幸遇见卡尔顿·德雷克这个人？

但又有谁在乎呢？他们在此时此刻即将完成最后的献祭，合二为一。

空气中弥漫着甜味，泛着淡淡的苦涩，却又掩不去那浓郁的奶香，暴乱莫名喜欢这个，不知为何。似乎卡尔顿不需要做什么，就能让暴乱莫名着迷？这太奇怪了，好在自己即将成为这具躯体的主宰，有些不必要让外人知道的弱点，比如欧米伽有发情期和甜腻的信息素，也可以在最终得到修正，以卡尔顿的配合程度和适配程度来看，这些都不是问题。暴乱完全可以把卡尔顿伪装成贝塔，甚至是阿尔法，但暴乱突然间醒悟，不！应该让卡尔顿继续做欧米伽，共生体之王的欧米伽。暴乱可以模拟出一种强大且足以吓退所有碍事者的阿尔法信息素，向全世界宣告主权……

但不得不说，暴乱渐渐的也开始觉得这甜腻的信息素似乎让它更加兴奋了起来，甚至出乎意料地缓解了暴乱抵达地球数月，却只能靠吃脑子勉强维持生命力的苦楚。暴乱对此非常满意，它觉得自己必须要奖励一下自己的宿主，也立马就说到做到了。暴乱伸出了触手勾着那灰色内裤边，也不急着将它褪下，只是一点一点地将那薄薄的布料染成深灰。不可名状的部位第一次被如此对待，奇异的触感让黑发欧米伽发出了一声带着明显抑制意味的呻吟。

暴乱感到疑惑，它歪着头观察着卡尔顿的神情。

痛苦么？

不，暂时性的心灵感应告诉暴乱，自己的宿主正在享受这个——他拒不承认，但毋容置疑，他喜欢这个。卡尔顿喜欢这个。欧米伽的身子非常敏感，男性欧米伽的生理特征更是无法掩饰自己的情动。然而从小所受的教育所致，少年卡尔顿的时间被各种课程和学术论文堆满，成年之后更是泡在实验室里。于是就有如今固执地咬着自己的唇，拒绝将自己最为浪荡的一面示人的黑发总裁。暴乱吐着长舌，饶有兴趣地看着卡尔顿咬着唇，一时间勾起一个念头。

**张开嘴。**

暴乱几乎是在命令卡尔顿了，后者只是微微一愣，没敢反抗，乖乖张了嘴，一声难以自持的呻吟还没来得及发出，就被暴乱那灵活的长舌趁虚而入。前所未有地窒息感让卡尔顿分寸大乱，那双受惊幼鹿般的眼眸蒙上了水雾，委屈得似乎即可就要哭出来，这让暴乱更加性奋，由于完成了初步融合，暴乱猛然的性致，连带着害卡尔顿的性器将那紧身款灰色四角裤撑起不小的弧度。卡尔顿的隐忍和顺从，暴乱看在眼里，但它意外的享受这个，征服欲告诉它，别这么放过卡尔顿。暴乱屈从了自己的内心，变本加厉地深入，索取，企图就此将宿主先生彻底榨干。卡尔顿哪里经历过这个，只能瞪大眼睛，生理眼泪无意识地在眼眶里打转，随时做好了夺眶而出的准备，无法控制的津液顺着嘴角溢出，向来高高在上的黑发总裁几乎被强烈的羞耻感逼疯……

**怎么？不愿意？**

闻言，卡尔顿微微一愣，想开口辩解，才反应过来自己处于何种窘境，黑发科学家只得艰难地摇头，希望暴乱就此大发慈悲，放过他一马。然而，暴乱的恶趣味却被眼前欧米伽难以置信的顺从彻底勾起，它一点一点收回长舌，让卡尔顿恢复呼吸的同时，顺势扫过欧米伽敏感的脖颈，惹得卡尔顿一阵战栗。下一秒，流质触手猛然幻化成利刃，在卡尔顿惊恐万分中，一点一点割开那已被染成灰黑色平角内裤。可怜的黑发欧米伽吓得够呛，即使明显在隐忍，仍掩饰不住浑身发抖的事实——卡尔顿瞪大了双眼，生理眼泪无意识地顺着那消瘦的脸颊滚落。暴乱伸出长舌尝了尝那浅浅的泪痕，分出一缕触手去卷起那根被拦腰截断的卷曲毛发，炫耀似的在卡尔顿眼前晃过。刚受了惊吓的黑发总裁羞红了脸，却躲无可躲。

**为何要感到羞耻？你明明有如此迷人的躯体。**

说着，暴乱把卡尔顿弄到了夜景玻璃前，深夜寂静，外头昏暗的环境，致使卡尔顿几乎能看清自己。上身整整齐齐的西装，下身却难以置信地赤裸着，羞耻感开始占据卡尔顿的头脑，他近乎羞红了脸。他知道自己的处境。将要被献为燔祭之人是没有选择的，更何况卡尔顿几乎可以算是“作茧自缚”。当然他绝不会这么承认，既然决定献身，他就会为了信仰义无反顾。

卡尔顿近乎放弃挣扎地闭上了眼，扶着玻璃，勉强保持站姿，感受那流质触手一边向下轻揉着会阴，一边顺着腹股沟一路向上，探入打底衫内，绕着那胸前的凸起打转。即使没睁眼，卡尔顿的脸还是烧得厉害，他几乎能想象得到自己此时此刻有多么的浪荡，西装外套成了欲盖弥彰的标志，似乎就此揭露卡尔顿的本质——他开始不知足了，人性的劣根性让他不由自主地开始祈求更多，期待彻底被贯穿，被侵犯，被占有。暴乱对卡尔顿的想法无所不知，却没有就此满足人类。独裁者不容置疑地将自家欧米伽推到沙发上，随手用流质触手取了颗表面通红，明显熟透了的苹果。卡尔顿微微一愣，那是下午某个小家伙送的“礼物”，为了感谢总裁先生送她的生命基金会纪念徽章。暴乱把那苹果递到了卡尔顿嘴边，长舌抚过那情欲蒙上水雾的深棕色眸子。

**你说过上帝抛弃了人类，但早在人类诞生之初，不就受过上帝的欺骗吗？上帝说禁果不可吃、不可摸，否则必死。但夏娃听了蛇的话，偷食禁果，就此被上帝逐出伊甸园。但人类真的死了吗？如果拥有智慧，能知善恶就算是死，那又何必苟活？上帝就是个骗子。来吧，卡尔顿·德雷克！如今地球将成为第二个伊甸园，而我……我们将改变这个。**

卡尔顿几乎在下一秒就明白了独裁者的用意，他颤抖着，受蛊惑般张开嘴，咬了一口那苹果，清甜的汁水在唇齿间四溢，浓郁的果香令人着迷。暴乱对此异常满意，趁着卡尔顿不备，缓缓将那修长的双腿分开，就在卡尔顿享受苹果的那一瞬间，猛然将他贯穿。初尝情事的欧米伽倒在沙发上，瞳孔突然放大。虽然暴乱在前戏上耗费多时，但并未真正触及欧米伽那敏感的内里，未经开拓就开始攻城略地，第一次就被近乎粗暴的对待，卡尔顿全身都因为疼痛在颤抖，也不知道有没有流血。也许有，但很快也会在共生体的能力之下快速愈合，恢复如初。卡尔顿没时间管这么多，随着暴乱的猛力抽插，快感就是那么一波接着一波地侵袭着他的大脑。无力思考的欧米伽，只能任由暴乱用触手将他翻了个面。

**你很兴奋。**

卡尔顿感觉得到暴乱贴了上来，用舌尖舔舐着他的耳垂，低沉的嗓音里带着蛇引诱夏娃的意味……

**再来口苹果吧，人类！**

卡尔顿最终还是受了暴乱的蛊惑，再咬了一口那苹果。但，这次卡尔顿并没有尝到苹果的滋味，就被暴乱那灵活的长舌夺了去，似乎觉得味道不佳，暴乱只是浅尝辄止，也就对这种角色扮演游戏失去了兴趣，随手将苹果丢一边了事。独裁者的注意力就此重新回到了卡尔顿身上，背入式的体位，最为原始且兽性的交合，让独裁者更加深入得攻城略地。 暴乱开始隔着西装外套轻揉着卡尔顿的前胸，黑发欧米伽还是太瘦了些，隔着两层衣物几乎感觉不到多少起伏。由于交合的深入，宿主与共生体之间的心灵感应也愈强， 卡尔顿很快就读出了暴乱的想法，既失望又抱歉地说道，“对不起，我是个男性欧米伽，除非怀孕……”

**那就让你怀孕。吃完禁果，让我们一起逃离伊甸园，创造属于我们的创世纪。**

独裁者不容置疑地回答道，卡尔顿甚至还没来得及以“ 生殖隔离”理论来阻止暴乱，也没来得及接受暴乱那理念的震撼，就被身后猛烈地撞击逼得眼冒金星，一时间到嘴边的科学理论都成了无意义的呻吟。

**人类，你可以准备一本新日记本，写备孕日记了。**

卡尔顿当然没心情考虑什么日记不日记的。即使卡尔顿确实有写日记的习惯，但他也没有把这私密情事写进日记里打算，他还计划着不久的将来把所有日记出版，让他的信徒们顶礼膜拜……

**你不该这种时候想别的事情，人类。**

“抱歉……”卡尔顿乖顺地垂下头，接受暴乱的爱抚，连带着处罚性质的顶弄，不一会儿黑发总裁就安耐不住，率先射了出来，而暴乱也开始模拟阿尔法成结，就此把卡尔顿钉在自己身下。趁着结消散之前，暴乱现出实体，趴伏在卡尔顿身上，用那低沉的嗓音开口。

**出版日记是好想法，你可以让人着手操办了。由你执笔，书写属于我们的《创世纪》。**

“如您所愿，我会把这个记到代办事务表里，标注……”优先级。

**标注优先级。**

卡尔顿微微一愣，未说完的话被独裁者补充完整，这感觉简直棒极了！卡尔顿彻底放松下来，全身心地接纳暴乱，对此独裁者异常满意，它决定等卡尔顿缓过来之后，再来一轮作为奖励。

毕竟，这大概就是祭品所能有的最好的归属了。

**后记**

“亚当，对吗？”温和的黑发科学家朝玻璃实验室里的男人微笑，示意技术人员接通实验室的音响，“资料上没说你是个基督徒。无意窥窃，但我看到你摘下的私人物品里有个十字架。精美绝伦的古银。”

实验室里的男人向卡尔顿道谢，说自己的父母信教。

卡尔顿点了点头，做出了一个倾听者该有的姿态，“据我所知，创世纪里曾记载，神用尘土造出的第一个人即为亚当，又取亚当的一根肋骨所造即为夏娃，这就是人类的诞生。之后，夏娃受蛇的蛊惑偷食禁果，神便将人类逐出了伊甸园。但至此之后人类才真正开始繁衍生息。你一定听过这个故事吧！”

“是的，我听过这个，德雷克博士。”

“上帝曾经因为一颗开蒙益智的禁果放逐了人类，现在……看看我们的世界，亚当，上帝又要抛弃我们了。”卡尔顿一脸惋惜地叹了口气，轻轻将手附在玻璃上，“亚当，不要害怕，不要慌张。今天你将成为传奇，被历史铭记。你和我，我们将要改变世界。亚当，让我帮助你成为新人类的第一人，让我们拯救这个支离破碎的世界，让我们一起书写新世界的创世纪……”

亚当愣神中缓缓将手贴到了玻璃上，与卡尔顿的手重合。黑发总裁这才露出发自内心的微笑，眼底的笑意一点一点绽开。

**你知道他怎么都不可能成为第一人对吧！而且你在剽窃我的理论！**

当然！您还记得我有一本日记本记录的是您的语录对吧！让我做您的代言人不好吗？

卡尔顿望着玻璃上只有他才看得到的共生体倒影，保持着最为温和的微笑，爱意在那双漂亮的棕色眸子里流淌。

感谢您接受我的献祭。

**不客气！希望今晚的祭品一如既往地美味。**

当然，您值得最好的。

**我怎么觉得你在夸自己？**

不是最好的，也配不上您不是吗？

**好吧，勉为其难地接受。但还要看你今晚的表现。**

我什么时候让您失望过？

——————END——————

**Author's Note:**

> *这段话来自《毒液：致命守护者》电影，卡尔顿劝说第一个实验者艾萨克（Isaac，圣经中译为以撒）  
> *圣经中出现过多次献祭，而其中唯一一个献祭自己的人是耶稣，卡尔顿这句话是个隐晦的一语双关，而且电影中卡尔顿确实说出了“上帝抛弃我们”和“这一次我不会抛弃我们”两句话，个人认为卡尔顿就是觉得自己会成为救世主。  
> *卡尔顿的信息素：没错！就是牛奶巧克力味，所以暴乱闻着很舒服，想吃。


End file.
